At present stent grafts are provided with a plurality of stent sections evenly spaced along the graft. The spacing between the stent sections allows the stent graft to be curved when inserted in a body vessel but still provides sufficient support to keep the vessel open for fluid flow.
US 2005/0182480 discloses a stent member having spaced undulating bands along its length, the bands being interconnected by longitudinal struts. The spacing between the bands at one or both ends of the stent member may differ from the spacing between the bands at the middle of the stent member.
WO 2008/051543 discloses a stent member designed to fit a curved body vessel in which parallel-sided stents are disposed along the length of the stent member. One side of the stent member is provided with buckled portions to permit it to expand when deployed. This requires the stent member to be oriented into the correct rotational portion before it is expanded into its final disposition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,453 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,119 disclose stent members with alternating circumferential bands of different patterns of loops.